


An Exhausting Day

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera">telera</a>, who wanted something tender, sweet, and schmoopy.</p>
<p><b>Author's Note:</b> Written in a pre-Legacy AU where Sam is a firefighter and Alan works for ENCOM.</p>
<p>Published to LJ on October 05, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exhausting Day

Sam was curled up in bed, clutching the sheets and blankets tightly to him. He slept soundly, his chest rising and falling in a steady, constant rhythm.

Alan smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand through the younger man's hair, feeling the smooth, blond locks. He realized Sam must have been exhausted -- really exhausted -- when he came home from work, because he could feel the remnants of charred rafters, of wood turned to ash, in the other's hair. The younger man hadn't even showered before going to sleep.

He kissed Sam's forehead, and he grimaced after; he could taste something gritty on the other's skin. He brushed his thumb over the other's temple, and when he pulled it away, his skin had turned black, marred with soot.

He chuckled softly and stood up. He knew Sam was only napping, that Sam would wake up soon and be very hungry. With that in mind, he walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Half an hour later, Sam stirred, but he didn't wake immediately. He stretched, groaned, then clutched the pillow a little more tightly and tried to continue sleeping.

When the smell of eggs and glazed ham wafted into the bedroom, Sam opened his eyes, suddenly wide awake. He grinned, and he got up slowly, then lumbered his way towards the dining room.

Alan had already set the table and was moving food out to it when he spotted Sam. "Evening, starshine."

"Morning, Alan," Sam said. He kissed Alan, a slow, lingering kiss, before pulling away and sitting down to eat. His hair was rumpled and untidy with sleep, and his eyelids still felt slightly heavy. He yawned and stretched, his shirt riding up a little on his chest, before he settled into his chair properly and began to eat.

"So tell me about your exhausting day," Alan said as he took a large spoon and put eggs onto his plate.

Sam smiled as he took a slice of ham. "You noticed already."

"You smelled of burnt things too," Alan said as Sam passed the ham to him. He sank his fork into a slice and put it on his plate.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it was really intense..."


End file.
